


Every King needs a Queen [PT]

by Lady_Hanar



Series: Paramour [PT] [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, cross-posted on social spirit, just a lot of smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hanar/pseuds/Lady_Hanar
Summary: Princesa Kenny tem uma proposta indecente que deseja oferecer ao Rei.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/New Kid | Douchebag
Series: Paramour [PT] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739005
Kudos: 9





	Every King needs a Queen [PT]

Novata jamais pensou que um dia voltaria ao jogo fantasioso de sua infância, mas lá estava ela, trajada nas roupas “monárquicas”, usando a coroa de papelão. Com 18 anos, ela imaginou que seus companheiros não teriam mais tempo para os passatempos lúdicos de antes, céus, ela própria não deveria ter tempo para isso!

Porém quando Cartman, ou melhor o Grão Mago, enviou um pedido de ajuda para proteger o Graveto, todos aceitaram sem hesitação. Talvez a pressão familiar para o futuro ingresso na universidade, a ansiedade do novo capítulo de suas vidas, o medo de deixar o conhecido para trás; tivesse reacendido o desejo pelo escapatório fantasioso de Zargon, talvez eles só realmente gostassem de LARPing, quem seria capaz de dizer.

Algumas regras foram alteradas, entretanto, como a saída dos jovens da brincadeira com o toque de recolher, desta vez sendo mais maleável para considerar os horários diferenciados entre jogadores. Quando se ia para casa e tirava a fantasia, você estava fora, não podia mais ser tocado. Outra regra alterada foi proibição de garotas no jogo, que foi acatada, a contragosto, por Cartman, este não desejando lidar com o prejuízo geral, pois atualmente, Novata era o Rei.

Sim, seus companheiros sabiam, pelo menos agora, que ela era de fato uma menina cis, mas o título possuía certo apelo sentimental a jovem, então seu papel como o grande e assustador monarca foi selado; além do mais, ela não era a única que fazia _crossdressing_ durante o jogo. 

Como ou quando Princesa Kenny retornou a corte de Kuppa Keep era outro mistério que a de cabelos arroxeados não tinha a intenção de explorar. Seu relacionamento com Kenny havia melhorado muito após a tentativa de assassinato do loiro e a subsequente brincadeira de heróis, no qual os dois fizeram uma dupla e tanto no campo de batalha.

Desde então eles eram amigos, ainda parceiros contra o crime que assolava South Park, mas sim, amigos. Apesar disso, Novata tinha uma certa apreensão em relação a princesa, sempre esperando uma faca em suas costas, metafórica e literal, considerando acontecimentos passados; e por isso, o Rei evitava de ficar sozinho com ela.

Essa dicotomia foi o que a fez abaixar sua guarda quando, naquela noite, Kenny adentrou seu quarto, como sempre fazia como Mysterion, mas ainda trajado nas roupas de princesa.

A mais baixa olha o companheiro com um sorriso, exausta pelo longo dia batalhando mouros, elfos rebeldes e até alguns piratas. A princesa parece sorrir de volta, e com uma reverência, se aproxima.

-Vossa Alteza... -Isso imediatamente dispara alarmes na cabeça de Novata e ela tensiona. Caso houvesse a necessidade, será que conseguiria derrotar Kenny em um combate corpo-a-corpo? Antes de virar sua parceira, ela diria que sim. -... Ouvi de seu exaustivo dia e soube que veio descansar, creio que tive sorte de chegar antes que tirasse suas roupas.

A loira pretendia mesmo usar o palavreado escolhido para a regra como uma chance de matá-la? Provavelmente. Merda, Novata só queria dormir. Algo em sua expressão provavelmente exprimiu essa desejo, pois Princesa Kenny, com tamanha doçura e gentileza, se ajoelhou ao pé de sua cama, e com os grandes olhos violetas brilhando por debaixo dos longos cílios, gesticulou para as botas de couro que o monarca usava.

-Posso? -Sem muita energia para discutir, e um tanto intrigada com o que a outra desejava, Novata aceita.

Princesa Kenny desfaz os cadarços da bota esquerda, e com cuidado a retira do pé de Novata, repetindo a ação com o outro sapato. Suas mãos, descobertas das luvas de cetim que costumava usar, lentamente traçam as pernas da mais baixa, subindo com toques delicados, provocantes, até repousaram nas coxas da outra, onde massageiam a carne abaixo de si. Novata relaxa com o gesto.

-Tenho uma proposta muito beneficiadora a nós dois, Vossa Alteza... -A voz doce da loira sussurra. A contragosto, Novata deixa-se cair na persona de Rei Babaca, e incentiva a outra a continuar com um gesto de cabeça. -Sabe, eu sempre desejei ser rainha... -Ela se levanta. -Pensei que pegar o Graveto seria minha única chance, mas então, lembrei-me de algo importante.. -Com as saias do vestido em mãos, ela senta-se no colo de Babaca e sussurra em seu ouvido. -... Todo o rei precisa de uma rainha.

O monarca inclina-se para trás, ignorando os primeiros sinais de falta de sangue nas pernas, para observar a loira em colo com mais cuidado.

-Eu teria meu título, o poder que sempre quis, e você teria uma bela e gostosa esposa, a mais bela e gostosa. -O rei não consegue segurar o pequeno riso que o escapa, mas é rápido ao informar a outra.

-Não participo de casamentos por conveniência. -Kenny se inclina para frente, as longas madeixas douradas roçando contra o rosto de Babaca.

-Ofende-me com tais palavras, meu rei... Permita-me mostrar o carinho que tenho por ti. -E com isso cola seus lábios contra os do monarca, dedos ágeis, calosos pelos anos de arco e flecha, enterrando-se no longo e sedoso cabelo roxo, recém liberto do elástico que o aprisionava. 

Novata não soube exatamente como reagir, tanto ao beijo quanto a, possível talvez quem sabe, confissão. Seu cérebro estava a mil, mas tudo pára de súbito quando Kenny enrosca seus dedos nos cabelos mais curtos de sua nuca os puxa, arrancando um som confuso e levemente excitado da jovem; que decide aproveitar o que lhe era oferecido. Seu trabalho como rei era ingrato. Se um de seus súditos desejava tanto mostrar sua lealdade, quem era ele para impedi-la?

Sua mãos repousam na cintura de Kenny, apertando a carne abaixo do vestido com, o que ele esperava, ser força o suficiente para deixar a jovem princesa com marcas por dias. Ela ri, passando sua língua pela extensão do lábio inferior do jovem, e deleitando-se quando o rei assume o controle do beijo.

Rápido, agressivo, necessitado, era assim que Babaca a beijava, serpenteando seu músculo quente contra o dela, puxando-o para sua própria boca onde o sugava e o mordiscava. A loira geme contra o outro, sua outra mão, que não estava puxando a massa roxa de cabelos, desceu pelo peito do rei, provocando os mamilos do outro pela camisa e o tecido do top esportivo. 

Em contrapartida, Babaca correu uma de suas mãos até a bunda da princesa, e usou seu aperto para puxá-la mais perto e, quem sabe, tirar um pouco do peso de suas pernas. O movimento empurra o óbvio volume, ocultado por tantas camadas de cetim e algodão, que a princesa tinha entre as pernas contra o estômago do rei. A fricção arranca outro gemido da loira.

Seguindo o movimento, Babaca solta de sua bunda para passar o mais breve e delicado toque contra o volume.

-Nã-Não me provoques, meu rei. -Ela consegue sibilar por entre suspiros, rolando seu quadris contra o homem, buscando mais fricção. Embora tentado, o rei cava por entre camadas de roupas inúteis para achar, não o volume contido, como esperado, mas a pele quente do pênis da princesa.

Babaca solta um som de surpresa, que imediatamente mistura-se com um gemido da loira. Outra rolar de quadris empurra o órgão bem contra a mão do monarca.

-Po-Por favor... -Pálpebra pintadas em rosa caem sobre as íris violetas, a boca semi aberta deixando o ar quente que a escapava acertar o rei em cheio. Era uma visão que transbordava eroticismo acidental, e Babaca não pode resistir o pedido de sua adorada princesa.

Ele empurra os muitos tecidos que o separavam de seu objetivo para trás, os enrolando em direção ao tronco da princesa até que o pênis fosse revelado.

Longo, levemente curvado para a esquerda, com o cabeçote vermelho, já levemente molhado pelo líquido transparente que vazava de si, e uma inimaginável miríade de sardas espalhando-se por sua extensão, enquanto as bolas pesadas repousavam abaixo desse. Os pelos loiros havia sido raspados, deixando apenas um pequeno triângulo curtos acima do membro.

-Tudo isso por você, meu rei. Tenho pensado nisso o dia inteiro... -Ela murmura, envolvendo uma das mãos do monarca na sua e a guiando, primeiramente, a seus lábios, lambendo a palma da mão do rei com sua habilidosa língua; e então a levando até seu membro. -Imaginado seu gosto, seu toque, como irias me foder até eu não ser mais capaz de andar... Estive assim o dia inteiro, mas não me toquei, pois você vale a pena esperar, meu adorado... -Seus olhos se encontram, e a sinceridade neles pega Babaca de surpresa. O carinho e adoração que acompanhavam o deixam constrangido, da melhor maneira possível, aquela que sobe por seu ventre, incendiando-o por onde passa; e o rei desvia o olhar, apertando levemente o pênis em sua mão em uma tentativa de quebrar ainda mais o contato visual.

Com um delicado gesto, Kenny faz com que o outro a olhe novamente, e o beija, lenta e profundamente; delongando-se em acariciar cada parte de seu novo território.

Entregando-se a sensação, Babaca começa a mover sua mão pela extensão do membro. Era quente, pesado em sua palma, ocasionalmente mexendo e enrijecendo ainda mais. Tentando lembrar dos contos eróticos lidos por ele em solitárias noites, Babaca leva seus dedos a cabeça, gentilmente a circulando com sua unha.

Kenny solta um guincho e empurra seus quadris contra o movimento, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço do rei. Por um segundo, o outro teme tê-la machucado, e prepara-se para afastar, mas a mão de Kenny circula seu pulso, com força. Força essa que não pertencia a Princesa. 

-Não ouse parar. -Resquícios o suficiente da voz afeminada marcavam a ordem, e Babaca prontamente a cumpriu, repetindo o movimento anterior e voltando a correr seus dedos pela extensão do órgão.

A loira ofegava, e passa a marcar a pele do rei com beijos e mordiscadas. Ao alcançar a jugular, o homem suspira, inclinando-se na direção do toque. Sem hesitação, Kenny passa a ponta da língua no local, sentindo novamente o suspiro que o outro solta, e suga com força a carne ali.

Babaca geme, apertando o pênis no fim de seus movimentos, o que, em parte, aumentam a intensidade do ataque da princesa.

Após morder o local, a loira se afasta, e ao constatar que estava satisfeita com a marca deixada, pressiona um rápido beijo sobre a mesma.

-Amanhã todos irão saber sobre nosso acordo, e nem precisaremos contar a ninguém! Irão ver esta marca e saberão que tu pertences a mim e somente a mim, meu rei. -A ideia de andar por aí, derrotando mouros, com o que, com certeza seria, um enorme chupão em seu pescoço não deveria excitar Babaca o tanto que excitou, e ele redobra seu esforço com o pênis.

Uma parte sua deseja muito sentir o peso daquele membro sobre sua língua, senti-lo deslizando até o fundo de sua garganta, enterrar seu rosto no pouco de pelos que haviam sobrado e simplesmente arrancar um orgasmo de sua bela princesa com apenas sua boca; outra parte de si, mais real e verdadeira, deseja ter-lo enfiado em sua xana, desejava afundar-se no órgão, com as mãos fortes de Kenny marcando sua cintura, e teve medo do que isso significava.

O que esse “casamento” significaria para Novata e Kenny? Eles eram namorados? Noivos? Amigos com benefícios? Só amigos? A jovem não sabia como iria lidar caso a resposta fosse uma das últimas duas....

É claro, ela gostava de Kenny, na verdade, o amava e não tinha dúvidas disso. Novata tentou lutar contra o que sentia, negar por muitos anos que seu coração sempre batia mais rápido quando o loiro estava por perto, mas neste último ano de escola, ela simplesmente deixou-se aproveitar nas sensações que sempre a envolviam quando pensava em Kenny.

O descompasso no batimento cardíaco, o calorzinho em sua barriga, o bom humor instantâneo, e, é claro, a opressão em seu ventre, esse com certa vergonha.

Novata sentia-se suja ao pensar no companheiro dessa forma, como se estivesse abusando de sua amizade, quebrando a confiança do outro ao sentir a excitação; em dobro quando ela realmente se aliviava com fantasias envolvendo o amigo.

Ela era um ser humano pervertido que distraía-se nas patrulhas pois não conseguia parar de pensar em Mysterion a forçando de quatro no chão e a fodendo com força por horas até que todos seus pecados tivessem sido expurgados pela pica do companheiro.

Essa situação atual não ajudava em nada na confusão mental que a morena se encontrava. Kenny parecia envolvido, parecia reciprocar o carinho e amor da outra, ele certamente estava aproveitando o sexo, mas...

Kenny era um taradinho que, por própria admissão, achava ela gostosa. É claro, faziam muitos anos que ele não a chamava daquilo, logo após Novata juntar-se aos Amigos da Liberdade a mando de Coon, mas a atração existia.

Fosse em treinos de luta que ficavam um pouco físicos demais, ou nas festas, quando ambos bebiam muito e acabavam realizando danças mais... _risqué_ do que de costume. A atração física existia, sem sombra de dúvida, mas e a emocional? Era só com isso que Novata se importava.

A aparente afeição nada significava quando ambos estavam no papel de Rei e Princesa, pois todos em South Park levavam esses malditos jogos a sério demais. Todas ações dentro da brincadeira pertenciam aos personagens, não as pessoas.

Não é só porque alguém tentou te matar no meio do combate que a pessoa realmente te queira morto, é a persona dela que quer que sua persona vire um defunto. E isso era bom, pois Kenny não foi o único que tentou matá-la.

-É bom não estar pensando em outra, meu rei. -Kenny consegue sussurrar, atraindo a atenção da mais baixa a si. Por um segundo a expressão do outro torna-se uma de preocupação em meio ao prazer, e a jovem rapidamente percebe que algo em seu semblante a denunciava.

Sem dar ao loiro qualquer chance de questionar, ela o traz para um beijo e acelera o movimento de sua mão.

Por que não aproveitar? Eles eram adultos ~~(por favor ignore a complexa brincadeira medieval acontecendo lá fora)~~ , conscientes de suas ações, que queriam transar. Nada mais, nada mesmo.

E mesmo assim, Novata sentia que estava abusando da boa vontade do outro, que estava se aproveitando com intenções nefastas. Se Kenny soubesse o que ela sentia, ele não ofereceria isso. Jamais.

Ela poderia aproveitar o sexo, e contar ao loiro mais tarde, correndo o risco de arruinar para sempre seu relacionamento com o companheiro; podia aproveitar e não contar a ele, tendo que assim viver o resto da vida com o peso da vergonha; podia ainda, como Rei, aceitar a prova de afeição e o pedido de casamento, pondo um fim a putaria. Ela também poderia dar a Kenny seu desejado orgasmo e usar seu cansaço como desculpa para não continuar.

Tantas opções, tantas perguntas, tantos questionamentos que a jovem não conseguia ponderar, com o loiro em seu colo enquanto ela pagava uma punheta para ele.

O que caralhos virou sua vida?

-Ah~! Espere... -Kenny se afasta, um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto. Tenho um pequeno... Presentinho para ajudar em nossa situação. -E com isso ele se levanta, em pernas bambas, e segue a sua aljava, previamente descartada. Novata aproveita esse momento para forçar a circulação a retornar a suas pernas. 

O drag se volta a ela, mãos atrás das costas. Primeiro, ele revela um tubo de lubrificantes. Ok, normal para essa situação.

-Na outra é melhor você tem uma camisinha. -Ela diz, sem conseguir resistir. Ele sorri, a olhando por longos cílios.

-Melhor ainda. -E revela uma cinta caralha rosa.

Ok, não era isso que Novata estava esperando. Isso… Dificultaria um pouco seus planos… 

Os itens são atirados precariamente no colchão, e, com suas recém livres mãos, Kenny empurra a jovem contra a cama, deixandos seus dedos dançarem sobre os cós das calças jeans, puxando-as para baixo sem qualquer cerimônia. As encantadoras irises arroxeadas percorrem os planos bronzeados revelados, desde as torneadas e suculentas coxas, até a calcinha, lilás, portando uma mancha visivelmente mais escura e úmida. 

O loiro morde seu lábio, lutando contra o sorriso que ameaçava espalhar-se por seu rosto. Roçando os dedos sobre a pele fria, ele se arrasta, pausando ao chegar no tecido impregnado com o doce aroma de Novata. Ele passa a língua sobre a área já molhada, um som baixo de satisfação deixando sua garganta. 

A jovem apoia-se em seus cotovelos quando sente as mãos calosas engancharem nos elásticos de sua calcinha e a puxarem para baixo, para fora de seu corpo. O outro nota o olhar repousado sobre si, percebe as bochechas escarlates de sua companheira, os lábios machucados, as pupilas dilatadas, a expectativa de seu próximo movimento. Ele sorri novamente, trazendo o tecido até seu rosto e fazendo um show de inalar a fragrância, o pré-gozo que escapava por seu pênis servindo como uma irrefutável prova de seu gosto pela situação.

Descartando a calcinha com um rápido movimento, o loiro separa as coxas da outra, sentindo grande satisfação ao ver que os líquidos haviam escorrido e agora melavam o interior das pernas da jovem. 

Novata sente que deveria dizer algo, impedir o outro de prosseguir com o que desejava, parar de ser uma amiga terrível, mas o olhar hipnótico de Kenny a prende, calada, em seu lugar, incapaz de sequer respirar enquanto o outro, tão lentamente, pressionava beijos de boca aberta contra a extensão de suas coxas. Subindo, cada vez mais, detendo-se tempo o suficiente de deixar outra marca para trás, uma que não seria vista por seus súditos; até chegar aos lábios avermelhados, escondidos por entre pelos castanhos. 

Se ela soubesse que iria transar, Novata com certeza teria se depilado um pouco, ao menos feito uma manutençãozinha da situação, e teme que talvez isso broche o drag de vez. Porém, Kenny não hesita, correndo sua língua por toda a extensão dos lábios, partindo-os por um segundo e tocando a pérola inchada com a ponta de seu músculo. 

Ela arfa, procurando por algo que a ancorasse no presente, uma de suas mãos segura o cobertor, enquanto a outra, instintivamente, agarra a peruca dourada da princesa. Ele pausa e uma torrente de inseguranças preenche a mente da morena. Será que ele não tinha gostado do gesto? Havia odiado seus pelos? Finalmente percebido o quanto significava para ela e se assustado? Percebeu que estava cometendo um terrível erro? Sua xana fedia?

O loiro, por sua parte, empurra a peruca para longe de sua cabeça com um gesto rápido e a outra é rápida em soltar os falsos cabelos. Soltando o aperto que tinha na carne macia, ele livra-se do capuz, deixando as verdadeiras madeixas louras, levemente úmidas de suor, a vista. Gentilmente, ele guia a mão de Novata a seu cabelo. 

-Não tenha medo de puxar com força. -E com uma rápida piscadela, ele enterra seu rosto na xana da jovem. 

Com a intensidade súbita da língua quente arrastando-se contra seu clitóris, o circulando com movimentos precisos, e então provocando sua abertura com lentas e rasas inserções; a mão enterrada no mar dourado fecha-se e instantaneamente puxa as sedosas mechas. 

O som reverbera pela garganta de Kenny, vibrando contra a carne exposta, que apenas acelerou a chama que dançava no ventre de Novata. Um dos braços do loiro envolve o tronco da outra, segurando-a em seu devido lugar enquanto continuava a devorar o néctar, cada vez mais abundante, que escapava da jovem. 

A pressão ia aumentando, como se fazendo seu caminho pelo resto de seu corpo, e enchendo suas veias com eletricidade faiscante. O drag se afasta, arrancando um patético gemido de Novata. 

-Olha só para você… Sempre tão forte, tão foda, sempre quietinha e impassível… -O sorriso malicioso que domina o rosto do outro é o suficiente para que mais uma onda poderosa envolve-se seu ventre. -Parece bem falante agora… 

-Seu me-merda! -Ela rosna de volta, puxando-o pelos cabelos de volta a sua xana. O síbilo que o escapa morfa-se em um gemido desprovido de vergonha. -Quem está falando bastante é você! -Ele ri, ofegante, e apoia seu rosto contra a coxa da jovem em um gesto estranhamente íntimo e afetivo. O coração de Novata parece dar uma pirueta com isso. 

-Mas eu adoro tanto os sons que você faz, vossa Alteza… Saber que fui eu que te quebrei desse jeito…-Pontuando suas palavras, ele desliza um de seus dedos até a entrada da morena, que tenciona. Kenny murmura pequenos encorajamentos de seu lugar, cambiando entre pressionar beijos efémeros contra a pérola ingurgitada e lambe-la; até que a outra relaxasse o suficiente para que o dedo caloso a adentrasse. 

Um gemido baixo e delongado a escapa, a parte superior de seu corpo tombando novamente no colchão. Ele logo insere um segundo dedo, e começa seu movimento de vai e vem, ainda trabalhando no clitóris com sua boca. A mão que segurava Novata desliza para cima, por de baixo da camisa escura, cobrindo um dos seios e o massageando, correndo as unhas tanto contra a pele macia quanto sobre o mamilo, enrijecido abaixo do top. 

A mão da mais baixa que segurava o coberto encontra a do loiro em seu corpo, puxando sua camisa para cima e revelando o top cinza, que também é empurrado para cima, esse com mais dificuldade.

A adição do estímulo táctil é quase o suficiente para lançá-la do precipício, a pressão em seu ventre tornando-se insuportável. Ela levanta a cabeça, sem nenhuma intenção clara, e depara-se com o olhar faminto de Kenny a fitando diretamente e isso rompe com a opressão, espalhando-a por seu corpo, cada músculo tensionado enquanto gemia alto o nome do loiro entre suas pernas. 

Ele continua a devorá-la, sugando cada gota do doce líquido que escapava, delongando mais a sensação elétrica que a dominava. A morena tentava dissipar a névoa que formou-se em sua mente, as prazerosas lambidas do drag tornando-se desconfortáveis contra sua carne sensível não ajudavam em seu objetivo. Dois tapinhas rápidos contra o braço do loiro, o mesmo código usado em suas sessões de treinamento, e ele se afasta. 

-Eu deveria ter feito isso antes. -Ela ouve ele murmurar, antes de sentir a cama ao seu lado afundar com peso do jovem. Novata abre os olhos, encontrando o rosto do companheiro bem próximo ao seu, enquanto esse a observava com cuidado. Ele se inclina, pressionando um beijo contra os lábios semi abertos e ela geme ao sentir o próprio gosto. 

Uma das mãos calosas enfia-se nas mechas roxas, massageando o couro cabeludo com movimentos lentos e preguiçosos. Ambos voltam-se ao outro, arrastando-se para mais perto e envolvendo-se com seus braços, encaixados como duas peças de um quebra-cabeça. Novata sente a cabeça melada de Kenny roçar contra sua pérola, ainda sensível, e ambos soltam suspiros ofegantes. 

-Só preciso me preparar, vossa Alteza… -Ele começa, beijando-a entre palavras. -... E então quero que me foda com força. Ela engole em seco, sentindo um misto de excitação e pavor a dominarem. 

Ela nunca tinha fudido nada, literalmente, que não fosse ela mesma, quem dirá usando uma cinta caralha para comer um cuzinho. A de cabelos roxos tenta acalmar sua respiração; mente voando de súbito para o comentário feito por seu companheiro um pouco antes.

_“Eu deveria ter feito isso antes.”_

De fato, Kenny realmente veio preparado, como se tivesse planejado tal feito por algum tempo. Ela odeia o número de perguntas que surgem dessa ação, e recusa-se a delongar-se nelas por mais do que o breve segundo em que brotam em seu pensamento. Ignora também o loiro, que em algum momento havia recuperado o tubo de lubrificante e estava… Se preparando para o caralho rosa. Céus, o que estava acontecendo?! Seu melhor amigo havia acabado de comer ela, dando-a um dos melhores orgasmos de sua vida enquanto ignorava sua própria delongada ereção.

Por que? A seca estava tão foda assim que Kenny teve de procurar em outros campos por um pouco de água? Ou, quem sabe, ele esteve de olho na lagoa dela esse tempo todo? A esperança faiscante em seu coração é quase demais para a jovem, que move para retirar a camisa e top, desconfortavelmente amontoados em seu peito. 

-Não! -Ele quase grita, uma mão, bem escorregadia, diga-se de passagem, agarrando seu pulso. -Se tirar a roupa, tudo acaba. -É uma grossa e curta parafrasagem da regra imposta por Novata, e apesar de seu ódio crescente pela maldita brincadeira, ela obedece ao outro. Eram os olhos, suplicantes, contendo uma leve e discreta nota de desespero que a impedem. 

Fosse pela preocupação da morena retirar as peças de roupa restantes, ou por estar verdadeiramente pronto, Kenny descarta o tubo e entrega a ela o caralho. 

-Coloca. -Passando os olhos pelas diferentes cintas, ela pega o objeto por uma das alças, notando que seu companheiro já havia se dado ao trabalho de lubrificar o silicone também. 

Na parte interior, onde o plástico se prendia a geringonça, havia um pequeno montinho que, presumidamente, se esfregaria contra seu clitóris durante a penetração. Usando isso como seu ponto de partida, Novata consegue, com muita dificuldade, prender o brinquedo a si. O pênis de silicone era um pouco mais longo que o de Kenny, porém mais fino e fortemente texturizado, com pequenas bolinhas espalhadas por sua extensão. Claramente estava mais preocupado com o prazer do que com genuinidade. 

Ela olha o companheiro, que já havia se deitado na cama, com as pernas brancas abertas, deixando seu pequeno, piscante e bem lubrificado cú a mostra. O que caralhos ela tinha acabado de pensar? Como ela havia chegado nesse ponto? 

O loiro, além de revelar-se orgulhosamente para os olhos escuros de Novata, havia também retirado sua parca e empurrado o tecido do vestido para sua cintura, deixando seu tronco visível, mais visível do que jamais antes visto. A expansão clara parecia clamar pela jovem, convidando-lhe a marcar a pele com mordidas e beijos, algo que, assim como o chupão em seu pescoço, mostrasse a todos os atos cometidos por ambos. 

A de cabelos roxos se aproxima, situando-se entre as coxas do loiro, suas mãos alisando desde os peitorais até os quadris do jovem, cada toque eliciando pequenos pulos dos músculos abaixo da pele sardenta. Os olhos violetas encontram os escuros de Novata. 

Ela realmente iria fazer isso? Era um caminho sem volta… Quero dizer, muito do que eles haviam feito durante aquela noite já poderia ser considerado irrevogável, porém isso, fuder Kenny com uma cinta caralha… Era um outro nível, uma outra ação que mudaria para sempre tudo entre eles. Ela precisava saber. 

Com uma mão trêmula, Novata guia a cabeça de silicone até a abertura do companheiro, provocando o anel de carne ao pressionar somente o suficiente para para que se expandisse um pouco. A respiração do loiro para por um segundo, seu corpo tensionando. Era agora ou nunca. 

-Diga-me, cara princesa… -A outra começa, acariciando o pênis ereto a sua frente com o mais efêmero dos toques, lentamente convencendo o corpo abaixo de si a relaxar. -O que isso significa para você? -E empurra-se um pouco mais para dentro, deixando o cabeçote adentrá-lo por completo. 

Um misto de gemido e sibilo escapam o drag, que tenta fechar suas coxas ao redor da cintura de sua companheira, sendo impedido por uma mão, forte, que abandona seu pinto para segurá-lo. Um pequeno resmungo o escapa. 

-Responda-me, princesa. -O tom é sério, porém a pergunta não registra na mente do jovem.

-O que..?

-O que isso -E pontua com um leve rolar de quadris, empurrando ainda mais do plástico gelado para dentro da abertura fumegante do outro. -significa para você? Só desejas a coroa? O poder? Está ali. -A jovem indica a coroa de papelão, descartada no chão. -Pegue, é sua. Eu não me importo. 

Lá estava. Uma saída. Se tudo o que Kenny realmente desejava era o trono, a fantasia rpg realista, pois bem, que ficasse com ele. Por sua parte, o loiro abaixo de si franze as sobrancelhas, ofegante, e leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto da falsa monarca, emoldurando sua delicada bochecha. . 

-Isso significa tudo, meu rei… -Ele consegue responder, empurrando-se contra o caralho rosa, agarrando as cintas que o prendiam ao corpo de Novata e arrastando para mais perto, efetivamente, a enterrando em sua abertura pulsante. O suspiro satisfeito que o escapa reacende o fogo no ventre da jovem, que deixa-se guiar pelos movimentos do outro. Abraçando-a contra seu peito, as irises arroxeadas encaram fundo nos olhos escuros. -Você é tudo para mim, meu rei… Sei que cometi muitos erros durante nosso relação, tentei te matar, trai sua confiança, lutei contra ti mais vezes do que posso contar, mas mesmo assim, tu me aceitastes de volta, não somente em seu reino ou em sua corte, mas em sua vida…-Há uma pequena pausa e por um segundo ela para de respirar, antecipando as próximas palavras, porém tudo o que o outro faz é se mexer contra ela, desesperado por algum tipo de fricção. 

A jovem toma essa como sua deixa para se movimentar contra ele, puxando-se e enfiando-se novamente dentro do buraco apertado. Ela sentia a resistência, porém os pequenos e baixos gemidos do drag a impedem de parar. Arrastando o silicone contra as paredes quentes, sentindo sua própria pérola roçar contra o calombo plástico, Novata assume um ritmo lento e profundo, rolando seus quadris quando completamente enterrada em Kenny. E esse gaguejava, decidido a continuar seu discurso mesmo se perdendo mais fundo no prazer. Seus dedos deixavam marcas nas costas da jovem. 

-Você é tu-tudo! Minha amiga, minha parceira, minha rainha, puta que pariu, isso, bem aí. -Ele joga a cabeça para trás quando Novata roça contra aquele ponto especial dentro de si. -Por favor~! Vai mais rápido…!

A de cabelos roxos ignora o pedido, preservando seu ritmo preguiçoso mas estocando com mais força, acertando o agrupamento de nervos em cheio. O loiro crava suas unhas nas costas largas da outra e por um segundo ela perde o compasso, com um pequeno gemido próprio. 

Os olhos lilases estavam desfocados, como se envoltos por uma forte névoa, a boca semi aberta, deixando os mais doces sons escaparem, a pele avermelhada, coberta por uma fina camada de suor; todos combinados criavam uma imagem perfeita, para sempre gravada na mente de Novata. Ela se inclina para mais perto, capturando os lábios inchados em um rápido beijo. 

-Resposta certa. -Buscando nos confins de sua mente por todos os romances eróticos que leu em sua vida, ela levanta as pernas do loiro e as empurra sobre ele. -Antes de mais nada, uma última pergunta. -Ela ignora o som de desgosto do outro e o fixa com um olhar. -A quem pertences? 

Puxando-se até que somente o cabeçote ainda esteja inserido em Kenny, ela espera pela resposta da pergunta velada, o coração quase pulando para fora do peito. Ele suspira, pálpebras tremendo brevemente, enquanto suas mãos desesperadamente buscavam as dela, ainda segurando as coxas brancas. 

-A você, Novata. 

Ela se enfia com força, enterrando-se na abertura quente, deitando sobre o jovem e usando seu peso para manter as longas pernas em seu lugar. Em um breve momento as mãos se encontram, se apertam e enroscam, repousando aos lados da cabeça do loiro. Inclinada sobre ele, o olhar mantém-se inquebrado enquanto continua com as estocadas, mais rápidas e rasas do que antes. 

É em uma enfiada particularmente forte que faz com que o loiro goze, os olhos rolando, a boca se abrindo enquanto o nome da companheira despejava de seus lábios como uma torrente. A de cabelos roxos sente o pênis tremular, e sente o líquido quente que mancha sua barriga. Ela para, empurrando a franja dourada para longe dos olhos roxos e pressiona um rápido beijo contra as bochechas do jovem, murmurando doces encorajamentos e elogios contra a pele avermelhada. 

Por fim, Novata se retira do outro, notando a quantidade de gozo que manchava tanto o vestido de Kenny quanto seu próprio torso. Seria bom eles limparem aquilo antes que secasse. Ela faz menção de se levantar e assumir essa parte do processo, já que o loiro com certeza ainda não estava em condições para isso, se o sorriso completamente bobo que dominava sua face fosse qualquer indicação; mas antes se afastar, ele aperta suas mãos, ainda envoltas nas dele, e com um murmuro rouco, questiona.

-Aonde vai?

-Buscar algum papel ou toalha. -Ele balança a cabeça. 

-Mais tarde. Fica aqui comigo um pouco. -A oferta era boa demais para se passar, e era exatamente o que ela desejava. Ignorando a responsabilidade, a mais baixa deita-se ao lado do companheiro, que rapidamente a trás para um meio abraço. -Só… Relaxe, Novata. 

E ela obedece, deixando os olhos fecharem e aproveitando ao máximo a presença de sua Rainha a seu lado. 

  
  



End file.
